


Open Arms

by marguerite_26



Series: my mating games ficlets and drabbles [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marguerite_26/pseuds/marguerite_26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her parents take her back, thinking she’d just run away over the stress of normal teenager stuff combined with the illness she no longer suffers from. It’s good for her, Stiles thinks. She’s more grounded now that she is sleeping in her own bed at night. The time away has changed her like she’s found some middle ground between scared child and femme fatale, like the real Erica is finally taking shape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Arms

**Author's Note:**

> This was my entry for week 2 of mating games, Challenge: TFLN.
> 
> Thank you to **eleadore** for beta reading the entry, and **ingberry** for beta reading the extended version after voting closed.

When Erica comes back, it’s not exactly to open arms. It’s been a year of endless territory battles for Derek’s dwindling pack. Stiles figures forgiveness doesn’t come so easily when the wounds are still healing from the latest attack.

Erica’s lip quivers and she says she’ll help if they’ll take her back.

No one answers.

Erica walks away, probably off to go tell her parents some lies -- at least that’s what Stiles would be doing in her place.

\---

Stiles starts to see her at school and shoots her a quiet smile when they make eye contact. She eats up the attention greedily. He moves seats to be beside her and the way her face lights up makes his heart ache.

\---

Her parents take her back, thinking she’d just run away over the stress of normal teenager stuff combined with the illness she no longer suffers from. It’s good for her, Stiles thinks. She’s more grounded now that she is sleeping in her own bed at night. The time away has changed her like she’s found some middle ground between scared child and femme fatale, like the real Erica is finally taking shape.

She stops wearing leather everything and blood-red lipstick to school, stops looking like she’s ready to serve you your own liver for lunch. But the push up bras stay, as does the swagger in her step, even though it sometimes it looks a bit forced.

\---

She tells them she went south, that she didn’t stop running at the border. She spent a year in Mexico, sleeping with one eye open and landing herself in more than one territorial dispute. It doesn’t make anyone feel better to know she suffered while she was away.

They’d all suffered plenty too. Stiles learns that pack bonds don’t break easily, but when they snap, they’re not easy to glue back together.

\---

It’s not like no one is talking about it; there’s plenty of screaming to be overheard if you’re standing behind the right door.

“You told me to run and I ran.” Erica’s voice is wrecked from the shouting and the sobs. “You aren’t allowed to hate me for that.”

“I don’t hate you,” Boyd says. It’s hard to believe him, though, when the words sting with bitterness.

After Boyd walks away, Stiles is there to pick up the pieces and drive her home.

\---

They strike up this weird sort of friendship after that, both of them on the fringe of what is really happening. Isaac comes to school with bruises that aren’t healing and Scott shrugs and tells Stiles he’ll explain later.

Stiles is left out to keep him safe; Erica is kept out because no one trusts her. They bond over greasy food and bitch about it until it hurts less.

\---

Stiles drives her to get her license. He looks politely in the other direction when the instructor says she passed. She’s still Erica, and she might break his nose for catching her teary-eyed over something so mundane as this.

He takes her out for milkshakes afterwards because that’s what Scott did for him, and Erica doesn’t have anyone else.

It’s so normal it should be weird. She once hit him over the head with a piece of his car and shoved his unconscious body into a dumpster. She never apologizes but he’s pretty sure she won’t do it again. So there’s that.

\---

_Sad fact: I'm doing that thing where I'm bored so I give myself Princess Leia hair and drink alcohol._

Stiles smiles at the text and replies,

_Return of the Jedi braids or classic New Hope?_

_Going to start a marathon. Come here and find out?_

The question mark takes him by surprise. Post-bite, Erica would have made it a command. He’s not sure what to do with this new version, but with Star Wars and alcohol on offer, he’s already putting on his shoes.

If his mind flashes to Erica in a metal bikini, well he’s only human.

\---

They’re on Erica’s bed with the movie playing in the background, but neither of them are paying attention any longer. Her parents are out for the night and the vodka she stole from their liquor cabinet was significantly depleted in the first thirty minutes of his arrival.

Sometime around, “Luke, I am your father,” Erica kisses him.

Their clothes starts hitting the floor not long after.

Her breast feel incredible in his palm, soft and heavy. Goosebumps prickle up on her cleavage as he fumbles with the clasp of her lacy bra. Stiles gapes at the first set of naked tits he’s seen in real life; Erica turns away, a blush creeping up her neck and staining her chest.

“This okay?” Stiles shivers, trying to calm himself enough to actually do the right thing here. Stiles knows Erica had a crush on him once and knows she’s vulnerable at the moment. He hopes this isn’t taking advantage because he’s not an asshole like that. The ache of the dick is warring with his need to not fuck up this fragile new friendship they’re starting.

Erica smiles and kisses him. When she pulls back, she whispers into his ear, “I just don’t want to be a virgin anymore.”

“Oh, God.” Stiles blurts out, half-laughing. “Me neither. Shit. Tell me you have condoms. I never thought --”

Erica snorts, like Stiles’ incompetence was everything she needed to get her confidence back, and she reaches for her night stand.

They strip themselves the rest of the way, sneaking peeks, kissing and giggling through their nerves. It’s undeniably awesome though, and Stiles is grateful it’s Erica he’s with -- she makes him feel like he’s pretty fantastic -- and not Lydia, who he knows would be scaring him soft right now.

He fumbles to get the condom on and it’s nothing like when he’s practiced because Erica is watching, curious and unashamed now that it’s _his_ body on display.

“Nice cock, Batman.”

He laughs, head thrown back and carefree. He hadn’t thought he’d laugh this much. He’d thought sex would be all sweat and swearing, scratching nails and jiggling tits. Instead, it’s gentle rolls of their hips and whispered encouragements; Erica’s breath in his ear and the smell of her hair as he tries to go slow.

She’s warm and tight around him, squeezing his cock inside her while her arms and legs wrap around him. He presses his eyes closed and tries to find some sort of rhythm but in the end it’s frantic and wild. They’re sweaty and over-hot but Erica’s not letting go.

He doesn’t last long; he’ll do better next time. God, he hopes there will be a next time because Erica is pretty amazing, they are pretty amazing together, even if it feels more like survival than love.

She holds him until they both stop trembling.

“I’m glad it was you,” she says, whisper soft.

He kisses her wet cheeks. “Me, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Text used: _Sad fact: I'm doing that thing where I'm bored so I give myself Princess Leia hair and drink alcohol._
> 
>  
> 
> [me on tumblr](http://marguerite26.tumblr.com/)


End file.
